roblox_adventure_forwardfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyalm
Cyalm is a Point first introduced in Adventure Forward 2: Points of Conflict. Adventure Forward 2: Points of Conflict Cyalm is the first Point players are introduced to in Adventure Forward 2: Points of Conflict. He gives players a basic tutorial about symbols, stars, etc. His second appearance is at Sky Emporium, in the area that is unlocked after you get Shallare's Symbol. He tells you that he created that room and it's his favorite. His third appearance is at the room that is unlocked after getting Ploque's, Anshine's and Ulipse's Symbols. He is arguing with Anshine, who thinks Cyalm is hiding something from the others. His fourth appearance (with some more after that) is in the hallway, that is accessable after getting Arrolin's, Mino's and Ixol's Symbols, and entering the right door. He is shown to be the primary antagonist, explaining things such as; he gave all the other 9 Points their Celestial Powers and wiped their memories just to create his own narrative. In the end, it's revealed that Cyalm was Celesteal all along, he is then defeated by the Player and the Points. To defeat him, you need to get 10 symbols while fighting. You cannot use the shooting star in this battle. Appearance in Adventure Forward: Star Savior Cyalm is though to make a brief appearance in the Secret Ending of Adventure Forward: Star Savior. He is shown as a big 'X' which tells the player that they're the main antagonist of the game Stratosfear. Personality Cyalm first appears to be welcoming and positive, but then turns to be selfish and manipulative. Trivia * Cyalm’s name may be a pun on “cyan”, the color he is. * Cyalm is based off of the cruel parts of Explode1's personality. Dialogue * "Hello. My name is Cyalm. I am part of a group of celestial beings called the Points. I have summoned you here because I believe that you are the second coming of the Star Savior. You are the one who can harness the power of the stars and banish evil. The first Star Savior vanished long ago after defeating Stratosfear, an ancient blight of this world. However, a new evil being named Celesteal has been discovered, and the world is in need of a new Star Savior. You must collect various stars that are scattered about each world to increase your celestial power, which will help you gain the trust of wandering Points. Let us travel to Sky Emporium, where you will be able to go to various worlds and meet other Points. The world is counting on you. I know you can do it. And in time, they will believe in you, too." (introduction to Adventure Forward 2: Points of Conflict) * "Welcome to Sky Emporium. This place will seve as a hub area for your various adventures. I would recommend taking a good look around the Tutorial Center before heading off to Adventure Grounds. Once you are in Adventure Grounds, you may find a Point named Shallare. You will need his symbol in order to open the orange symbol door on the left side of this room. Points will usually expect you to collect a certain number of stars before putting your skills to the test. There is also the Bonus Level Shop, where you may purchase additional levels using Robux. These levels are not mandatory at all, but I'm sure Naen would appreciate it if you took a moment to check out their shop." (entering Sky Emporium for the first time) * "Welcome back. It seems that you were able to obtain Shallare's symbol. That symbol can be used to unlock the symbol door in this room, which will allow you to access new worlds with other Points inhabiting them. You're probably wondering why I'm making you go through all this trouble to collect symbols. You see, each symbol you collect represents the bond of trust between you and that Point. Maintaining the trust of celestial beings will be very important in the future." (after gaining Shallare's symbol) * "Now that you have the symbols of Signol and Compale, you should be able to unlock the next symbol door. At this rate, Celesteal will be taken care of in no time. Keep up the good work." (gaining Signol and Compale's symbols) * "This is one of my favorite rooms in the entire emporium. Turn up your graphics for maximum effect!" (in the pool room) * "You may come across other Points who happen to be a little less... cooperative than the ones you've encountered so far. Be sure to stay focused on the task at hand." (in the orange hall) * "Anshine and Ulipse appear to be acting rather suspicious... Hopefully they won't become a major problem in the future. Our work here is almost done. Keep doing your best." (in the Sky Emporium, after gaining Ploque, Anshine and Ulipse's symbols) Category:Points Category:Bosses